Patent search is performed by inputting a keyword into a computer patent database through a computer system, in which the keyword can be a single keyword or a keyword composed of several component keywords, and then the keyword is used as a search term by which the patent search is performed in a computer patent database so as to obtain from the computer system a plurality of patent specifications among which the users can browse through a computer system and choose wanted patent specifications from a computer system. After the users have selected the wanted patent specifications, they could utilize these patent specifications to perform patent-related research such as prior art computer searching and computer-implemented patent analysis. Good computer-implemented patent search ensures proper patent deployment, accurate patent applications and complete collection of patent data.
Prior computer-implemented patent searching method is not completely perfect. The patent specifications derived from prior computer-implemented patent searching method are a collection of patent specifications including designated keywords, which are not arranged in a specific order. The derived patent specifications are at most arranged according to the patent application filing date or the publication date for the users to select and utilize. However, if the derived patent specifications can be displayed in an order according to the matching degree in connection with the designated keyword, the users can better determine the search result from the computer-implemented patent searching system. Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a computer-implemented patent searching method of deriving the matching degree of the patent specifications that match the designated keywords.